Not So Picture Perfect Past
by Avonlea Sawyer
Summary: When faced with a past dangerous to himself and his newly found friend, Harry must come to realize that sometimes we're thrown together for a reason.


Alone in her bedroom, Kalli watched rain fall past the misted windows of the huge house in England's moored countryside. Whistling rang in her ears as she rolled over onto her stomach. Somewhere down the hall, Kalli heard footsteps approaching and waited for the loud knock on the heavy oak door. The moment it rang true, Kalli called for them to enter, hating the vibrations of the knock. Remus Lupin opened the door, and took in the sight of his young niece, perched on the edge of her bed, head resting on the heel of her hand.  
  
"You're not ready," Remus said, cocking his head to the side.  
  
Confusion cascaded over Kalli's fair face, crowned with straight black hair. "What're you talking about? Go where?" Remus just grinned, and motioned out to the road just beyond the window.  
  
"Pack enough for a week, and a few nice dresses," Remus replied, moving to close the door. "And try to look your best, love," he finished, leaving.  
  
  
Looking down the perfect little street, Kalli felt a bizarre nausea in the pit of her stomach. Remus Lupin stood tall beside her, dressed in a perfect Muggle suit, as her father had taught him. She stood beside him, dressed in a plaid skirt and black button down, as Muggle as she liked. "What're we doing here?" she asked, looking up at her uncle.  
  
"Visiting," Remus replied, strolling down the block. Flustered, Kalli jogged after him, her black boots slapping on the wet sidewalk. "Come on, Kalli, and try to act Muggle."  
  
Catching her breath, she slowed to match his pace. "Why?" she questioned, glancing around nervously. "Where are we?"  
  
Turning around a hedge, Remus strolled right up the front walk to the door, the number four hanging above the door stood straight. "Uncle Remus?" Kalli questioned, stepping up beside him as he rang the bell.  
  
A tall, fat man answered, looking at the two with surprise. "Hello, Mr. Dursley," Remus said, offering his hand. Vernon Dursley shook it warmly, looking at Remus' briefcase and suit, then observing Kalli's finely pressed skirt and shirt. "My name is Remus Lupin," he paused as Mr. Dursley mulled over the name for a moment. "I'm looking for Mr. Potter." Kalli's eyes widened, along with Mr. Dursley's.  
  
"May I ask why?" Vernon questioned, unsure of whether or not to trust the man.  
  
Remus smiled softly, and replied, "I have come to remove him from your custody."  
  
"Petunia!" Vernon cried, "Pack the boy up! He's leaving!" Turning back to Remus and Kalli, he grinned, and opened the door wider. "Won't you come in?" He asked. "Would you like coffee? Tea, perhaps?" Petunia Dursley rushed in, staring, wide-eyed at the visitors. "This man has come for Harry, darling."  
  
The door swung open, and Harry rushed in, out of breath. "Remus!" he cried, rushing at the man. "You've come for me?" Kalli stayed back, watching the Muggles with contempt. Hermione had explained what the Dursleys had done to Harry over his life.  
  
"Yes, my boy," Remus replied, embracing him in return. "Sirius asked Albus to petition to government to remove you from Muggle custody, and Fudge agreed willingly!" Harry whooped with jubilation.  
  
At that moment, the door swung open from the kitchen, and a rather large boy seemed to roll out. "What's all the commotion?" he asked, eyeing Kalli with interest. "Who's that?"  
  
Before Remus could reply, Kalli had taken a bold step toward the chubby boy, and replied, "Kalli Damia, Wizard-born, thirtieth generation." Dudley stumbled backward, hitting the wall. Petunia gasped, as Vernon stepped back. "Harry, do you need help with your stuff?"  
  
Harry grinned at her, "Nah, I can handle it," he replied. He arched his eyebrows at her, reaching for her hand. "Merry Christmas," he said, embracing her.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Harry," she whispered.  
  
Interrupting them, Remus cleared his throat, "Harry, we've got a long journey before we get to Diagon Alley..." Harry nodded and ran upstairs. "It's was nice meeting you folks. I only wish I could've brought Sirius, but he's not allowed to travel outside the Hogwarts grounds, you do understand, wanted for murder and all that..." Vernon's grip on Petunia tightened.  
  
Harry appeared at the bottom of the stairs, with his trunk, ready to go. "Come on, Harry," Kalli said, walking over to help him with his trunk. "Uncle Remus wants to get to Diagon Alley by tomorrow. He'd meeting with Fudge at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch..." Vernon watched the duo leave, carrying the trunk out the front door to a car that wasn't there ten minutes earlier.  
  
"Nice meeting you," Remus finished, outstretching his hand.  
  
Eyes wide, Vernon reached to shake his hand, as he said, "Are you a wizard?"  
  
Remus grinned, and shook his head, "Wizarding werewolf," he replied. Turning to the door, he placed his hat back on his head. "Don't worry about Harry returning to your home after school ends, Fudge wouldn't have the boy stay here another moment, not with you. Farewell." Remus closed the door behind him, and strolled down the sidewalk.  
  
  
Diagon Alley looked exactly as it had when Harry had been there earlier that year for supplies. Hogwarts had been closed for the holiday season, due to renovations in the Great Hall. So, the Weasleys had returned home, along with Harry, and Hermione. Kalli had decided to stay with Remus in his manor about forty miles from London, and Harry was forced to return to the Dursley's. Now, as he sat in the Leaky Cauldron, next to Kalli, he realized that he would never have to go back to the Dursley's again.  
  
Fudge and Remus sat at a small table, talking in hushed tones, as Harry and Kalli sipped drinks. "You want to swing by Flourish and Blotts for some books? Hermione told me about this one called The Misadventures of Magic. She said it was really interesting." Harry nodded, watching the door. "Who're you looking for?" Kalli asked, swiveling to look over her shoulder.  
  
"No one in particular," Harry replied, keeping his eyes plastered to the door. "Where're your parents?"  
  
Instantly, Kalli fell silent, staring into the depths of her glass. Standing abruptly, she pushed her drink away and said, somewhat rudely, "Well, if you're not coming, I'll go without you!" With that, she stormed out, leaving a bewildered Harry Potter behind.  
  
  
Outside, she began toward the bookstore, fuming at Harry. "How dare he!" she muttered to herself. "That boy!" As she stormed toward the store, she met resistance, and as she bumped into the immobile object, she saw feet below her.  
  
Backing up, Kalli's eyes rose to meet Draco Malfoy's look of animal interest. "Kalli Damia, imagine meeting you here." Kalli snorted with unladylike contempt. "Would you like to grab a bite at Kissel's Kitchen? Maybe go on a stroll around Dragon Park?" he asked nonchalantly.  
  
Harry came running out of The Leaky Cauldron, and stopped dead, calling her name. Swiveling to look at him, she turned back to Draco and replied, "I'd love too." Draco smiled as she looped her arm through his.  
  
  
Late that night, Kalli walked back into the Leaky Cauldron, making her way upstairs to her room. Passing by Harry's door, she noticed that the light was off, but there was a slight glow, like a wandlight. She hesitated for a moment, then knocked softly. "Come in," Harry called. Kalli opened the door, and found herself confused. Harry sat in the bed, with his wandlight on, reading. "It's easier," he said, without looking up. "I've gotten used to it now." Now, he glanced up, closing the book. "Did you have fun?"  
  
"How much fun can you have with Malfoy?" Kalli asked, stepping further into the room.  
  
Harry grunted, and looked toward the window, "Seemed to me that you had a good time. It's almost nine," he said, removing his glasses to rub his eyes.  
  
Perching herself on the edge of the bed, she looked out the window as well. "Sorry about that..." Kalli said, plucking at the goose down comforter. "I was mad at you, and I didn't mean to ditch you for Malfoy."  
  
"Why were you mad at me," Harry asked, switching on the light to look at her. "I only asked about your parents."  
  
A look of terror and tribulation combined on her pale face, as she plucked deeper into the comforter. "Do you mind terribly if I don't tell you about them?" she asked, her voice hushed.  
  
Moving over to her in a single motion, Harry cupped his hand over her cheek, to feel the trembling of her lips. "If anyone understands not wanting to talk about what parents have done, it's me. You don't have to talk about anything, but if you need a shoulder... I've got two," he whispered to her, his mouth so close that she could feel his breath on her neck.  
  
Fighting to quell the feeling deep inside, Kalli began to move away, but Harry tightened his grip on her arm. "You feel it, don't you?" She asked, her ice blue eyes burning into him.   
  
"Like electricity ," Harry replied, eyeing her as evenly as she eyed him. Kalli watched him for a moment, then turned away. "What?"  
  
In a hurried motion, she rose to her feet, not meeting Harry's eyes. "We can't! This isn't possible! My parents! They would kill me!" Harry rushed to grab her before she ran out the door, but he missed and almost fell off the bed. "Harry, you don't understand!" Kalli finished, fleeing the room. Exasperated, Harry let himself slide off the bed and onto the floor.  
  
  
The next morning, Harry found himself down in the Leaky Cauldron for breakfast far to early for his normal tastes. But waiting for Kalli to come down had to be done, he didn't want to miss her. Remus showed up before she did, taking a seat beside Harry. "Remus," Harry asked, picking at his eggs. "Where are Kalli's parents?" Remus froze, and stared at Harry.  
  
After a moment of bizarre silence, Remus spoke. "The Damias are no longer with us... I've had Kalli since she was born." Without moving his eyes from Harry's face, Remus spoke carefully. "Kalli will never know her parents, not as long as I'm alive. They don't deserve her."  
  
"Can you tell me anything?" Harry asked, chewing on his eggs.  
  
"All I can say is that they wouldn't like you much," Remus replied, sipping his drink.  
  
  
Changing his mind about waiting for Kalli, Harry found himself on Diagon Alley. Walking down the streets, he watched as various wizards and witches watched him. Ignoring the stares, and the whispered comments, he moved toward Flourish and Blotts. Inside, the store was empty, with the exception of a little old lady he'd never seen behind the counter.  
  
"Excuse me?" Harry asked, "I'm looking for a book called The Misadventures of Magic, do you have it?" The lady pointed toward the back shelf, with looking up. Harry followed her pointing finger, and soon found himself in a dark section of the store.  
  
Scanning the titles, his eyes fell upon a book he found himself surprised to see. Behind the Murder of the Potters, lay next to the book he'd been looking for.  
  
His hands shaking, he opened the book, not knowing if he wished to understand what had happened that night. The chapter he opened to made his breath catch in his throat. The Key To His Resurrection sprawled across the top of the page. Allowing his eyes to travel down, Harry felt his heart sink, and he gasped in surprise, just as he dropped the book. "No..." he muttered, staring at the book, face down in the dust. "No!" Flying from the store, he fought the urge to scream, fought the urge to cry out for help. Fought the urge to beat the image from his brain.  
  
  
"Harry?" Kalli asked from beside him. Glancing up, he realized that he still sat in the Leaky Cauldron, his egg cold before him. He was gripping the sides of his head, muttering to himself. "You okay?" She asked, touching his hand. Harry nodded, shaking the dream from his head. "Come on, I never got that book..." The two moved out the back door and through the secret archway onto Diagon Alley.  
  
After only a few moments, Harry had forgotten the daydream completely, focusing only on Kalli. Until the reached the bookstore, Harry had even forgotten that Kalli's parents were a mystery to him. But the lady behind the counter snapped him back to the dream, the old lady who pointed without looking. The book was in the back, and as Harry followed Kalli towards the shelf, he wanted desperately to run. But there was no book on the floor, no dust, just a clean shelf with books titled Born with Power, and Life as a Wizard. Laughing at himself, Harry helped Kalli locate the book, and as they marched up to the counter, he felt rather sheepish.  
  
Only when they reached the counter did his fear come back. The woman took Kalli's money, and moved to get change. As she stepped out of the way, Harry caught a glimpse of the title of a book behind the counter. Behind the Murder of the Potters. His breath caught in his throat, and he gasped for air. Kalli reached to grab him, and in a moment they were outside.  
  
He went to speak, but before he could, Draco Malfoy was on top of them. "Kalli! I'm so glad I found you!" he exclaimed.  
  
Kalli glanced from Harry to Draco, then back to Harry. "Not now, Draco. I'm busy," she replied, helping Harry into a seat. "What happened?" she whispered, brushing his hair from his eyes.  
  
"Someone's looking for you, Kalli," Draco said, stepping closer. "My father ran into them at a party last night..." Kalli's eyes snapped up to glare at Draco. Just behind him stood a couple that Harry didn't know, but he had to catch his breath before it would register.  
  
The woman had black hair, and ice blue eyes, "Hello, Kalinda..." she said, watching Kalli's hand rift of Harry's head. "New friend?" she finished, eyeing the boy with the scar.  
  
"Mother..." Kalli said, grabbing Harry and pulling him to his feet, then stepping between him and her parents. "Father..." she said again, glancing to the man. "Harry," she whispered out of the corner of her mouth, "Go find Uncle Remus..." Harry turned and made a beeline for the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Inside, he found Remus talking to Fudge again. Without waiting for a lull in the conversation, he bounded right up and said, without explaining his intrusion, "Kalli's parents are outside!"  
  
Remus leapt to his feet, as Fudge grabbed Harry, all three men raced out into the Alley. The Damias stood facing Kalli, no one spoke, no one moved. Remus flew up and grabbed Kalli, pushing her behind him. "Did they touch you?" he questioned, eyeing her carefully, checking her wrists. Kalli shook her head vehemently, and ducked behind Fudge as Mrs. Damia stepped forward. "Stay back, Colette... She's not yours anymore... Nothing is," Remus said, glaring at her. Mr. Damia stepped beside his wife. "Same for you, Greg. Back off," Remus finished.  
  
"You're wrong, Remus," Colette said, eyeing her daughter. "She's more ours now then ever. You know what she can do!" Kalli grimaced, just as Harry reached over to touch her arm.  
  
Softly, Harry touched her cheek, "What can you do?" Kalli shook her head, fighting back tears. "Kalli, you've got to tell me... Please..." She looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Before she could reply, Fudge turned to them, "Run, run now! Take this," he shoved a parcel into Harry's hand, "And run!" Neither asked questioned, they just turned and ran.  
  
Into the wand shop, they found themselves face to face with the fireplace. Without speaking, Kalli ripped open the parcel and tossed in the powder inside, flue powder. The fire glowed the familiar green, and Kalli grabbed Harry's hand. Jumping in, neither thought to ask where they were going, they simply knew.  
  
  
Falling face down on the floor made them both gasp in surprise. A squeak brought them back to reality. "Mom!" Ginny cried. "Mom! Harry's here!" Mrs. Weasley came running in as Ginny danced wildly. She was followed shortly by Ron, George and Fred. All at once, everyone was helping them up, all talking in unison.  
  
"We're sorry for dropping in like this," Kalli gasped, clutching her chest. Mrs. Weasley went to speak. "My parents showed up..."   
  
Molly Weasley went ash white, as she grabbed at the girl's wrists, checking them. "Did they touch you?" Kalli shook her head, massaging her forearm. "Where's Remus?"  
  
Harry stood in the center of the kitchen, bewildered beyond belief. "With the Minister on Diagon Alley. They sent us away," Kalli replied, looking up at Mrs. Weasley. "Are they going to be all right?" she asked, terror rising in her voice.  
  
"They should be," Molly replied. "Ron, get a hold of your father... Ask him what he knows." Ron turned and ran from the room, as Molly continued, "George, Fred, make these two comfortable, warm them up." Instantly, the twins moved into action, each grabbing a blanket, and moving the duo toward the fire. "Ginny, put up the flue guard, just in case." Ginny pulled out a magical grate to place in front of the fireplace.  
  
Moments later, the door burst open and Arthur Weasley burst in. "Thank God!" he exclaimed, seeing the two before the fireplace. "Alarms went off the moment Fudge sent you away, we were incredibly worried about you two!" Harry looked up at the big man, his red hair askew, and his cheeks flushed. "I thought you two would end up here. Thank God you were thinking clearly, you could've ended up with a Death Eater in a split second."  
  
For a long time, nobody moved, they all sat around the Weasley house, silent. After about two hours, an owl came from Hermione. Ron assured her that Harry and Kalli were both all right, just a bit shaken. Hermione had asked if Kalli's parents had touched her.  
  
"Does everybody know something I don't!" Harry exclaimed, exasperated.  
  
Molly turned to look at Kalli, "You haven't told him?" she asked, pushing a stray piece of hair from Kalli's face. Kalli shook her head. "You want us too?" The young girl nodded, and Molly turned toward Harry. "Arthur..." Molly finished.  
  
"Gregory Damia worked for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named before Kalli was born. Colette feared for her daughter's life, so she sent her to Remus, her brother, and the best wizard she knew... After all, he was best friends with James Potter. After that, Colette joined the ranks of His army, and only then did Remus discover his niece's brand." Kalli turned her wrist over, and Harry saw a mark that looked like a number sign, white against the pale of her skin. "She's marked. Contact with her parents will cause that brand to turn black. When that happens, she becomes a breeding capsule for demons we can't begin to comprehend." Arthur looked toward Kalli, whose hand had been trapped within Harry's. "Unless the spell is broken." Harry glanced up quickly, staring at Arthur questioningly.  
  
Ron spoke up, his voice cracked with fear, "We don't know how to do that, Harry," he said. "But we do know that as long as she's within the walls of a wizardry protected place, like Hogwarts, she's fine."  
  
Just as Ron finished, Remus appeared in the center of the living room. "Thank God!" he erupted, reaching for Kalli as she ran at him. "It's all right! You're fine!" Kalli started sobbing into Remus' robes, trying her best to collect herself. "I knew you'd come here," he whispered. "Fudge has requested that I take you and Harry home as soon as possible, and escort you in your return to Hogwarts, where I am to deliver you directly to Dumbledore." Kalli gripped her uncles robes. He turned to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Would you mind terribly if Ron went with us? Fudge has already arranged for Dumbledore to be expecting them together." Arthur nodded to Ron, who bounded up to get his trunk. "Thank you," Remus finished.  
  
Molly moved to embrace Harry, then Kalli, then Remus. "It will all be all right, Kalli," she whispered. "You've got so many people who love you, it will all be fine."  
  
"How'd they find you, anyway?" Arthur asked, confusion in his eyes. "Aren't you masked from dark scans?"  
  
A snort came from Harry's lips as he replied, "Malfoy."  
  
Arthur nodded, "I'll fix that," he said, "you two be careful. And stay away from Draco."  
  
Ron appeared downstairs, his trunk at his side. "Come on, kids," Remus said, motioning toward the fireplace.  
  
  
Padfoot lay curled up around Harry's ankles in front of the fireplace at Remus' estate in the English moors. The full moon raised above them, just outside the misted window. Remus had locked himself in the dungeon for the night, and Harry, Kalli, and Ron took turns taking him food.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Harry," Kalli whispered, touching his hand. Harry smiled at her. "Beautiful, isn't it?" she asked, looking out the window. "I only wish Uncle Remus could enjoy the full moon," she finished.  
  
Harry nodded, watching the clouds drift over the pale sky. "Me too… I wish we could put the past behind us, the way the sun slides behind the horizon. Start brand new every day…" Harry said.  
  
"We can…" Ron said, setting down a bowl of Chocolate Frogs. "Just thank god that we have what we have…" He smiled at Harry and Kalli, "The friends that don't care about who we are, or what our parents have done, or how much money we have." The trio exchanged smiles, and leaned back to listen to the flickering flames.  



End file.
